You're Stronger Than This
by ThePurpleness
Summary: It's amazing what pain alone can do to a person. Not just physically, but mentally. It can grab a hold and drag us into a dark place. In this dark place the feeling of being alone is so great that the idea of death becomes inviting. There would be no more pain, only permanent relief. It was my dark place that led me to him. Freddy/OC Oneshot. Rated M just in case.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Long time no see. I know it's been years since I've even been on here to update and there's a reason for that. In October of 2012 I injured my back at a haunted attraction. I went to a couple of different chiropractors, but the pain just wasn't going away. Well it turned out that I have chronic pain. I had trouble accepting it because there's no cure and the thought of having this for the rest of my life was overwhelming. I went into a dark place and started contemplating suicide. Long story short, divine intervention happened, which got me out of that dark place and I started to make a slow turn around. I had a very hard time finding motivation to write after that, until now. This a one shot based off of a thought that I had while I was in my dark place. I thought to myself, I wish Freddy Krueger was real so I could ask him to kill me. Not my proudest moment. There has been a lot of self hatred since then and I decided to come back on here and give this a go so I could start the healing process of forgiving myself. I'm sorry if you don't like self inserts, but I only felt that it was appropriate for this circumstance.**

 **If you ever think about committing suicide please get help. You're not alone, even if you think you are. You can even private message me if you need someone to talk to. I'm a great listener :)**

 **WARNING: Rated M just in case. Theme of suicide. Don't read if you don't like. No flames please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy Krueger or anyone else mentioned from NOES (sadly). All rights go to Wes Craven (RIP).**

* * *

Pain - physical suffering or discomfort caused by illness or injury.

It's amazing what pain alone can do to a person. Not just physically, but mentally. When pain is a constant in someone's life, there is a certain amount of strength required. More than half of the time that requirement is never met. The pain attacks the body every minute of every second of every day. The only place of refuge is in sleep. Deep within dreams the pain cannot be felt. The body recharges, hopefully enough to get through the next day. There are times when the pain is so great it goes on for days, even months. This affects the mentality of a person and causes them to feel like they are going insane. This state of mind grabs a hold and drags them into a dark place. In this dark place the feeling of being alone is so great that the idea of death becomes inviting. There would be no more pain, only permanent relief.

My dark place led me to _him._

It was a cold winter's night. I shivered and grasped at my coat as a frigid wind blew through the town of Springwood. I walked on a trail that ran behind some of the houses on Elm Street, avoiding the sidewalks that were aglow from the streetlights. There was a curfew in effect because of a string of murders. The victims happened to be kids that lived on this very street. I ignored the intense pain that ran from my lower back to the base of my skull as I picked up the pace to reach my destination. The intensity of this pain has been plaguing me for the past couple of months, and this cold weather wasn't helping one bit.

The back porch light in the distance signified that he was still up. As I got closer I saw him leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette. The crunching of the few dead leaves that littered the trail alerted him of my presence.

"Who's there?" He called out.

I didn't answer, I only stepped closer to the small picket fence, the porch light illuminating my small figure.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here this time of night? You know there's a curfew in effect." He chastised me.

Again I ignored his question as I let myself into the backyard through the gate and walked towards the porch. "Loretta and Katherine asleep?"

"Yeah, what's this about Sam?" He dropped his cigarette and put it out with one of his work boots.

"I need to talk to you...alone."

"Can't this wait until morning when you come over to watch Katherine? It's past curfew and you know as well as I do that you shouldn't be out in the cold with your condition."

"No Freddy, it can't wait... _I_ can't wait!"

Freddy sighed, but gave in. "Alright, but at least come inside and talk. It's freezing out here."

"Thank you." I murmured as Freddy opened the door and motioned for me to go in first.

I took of my coat and draped it over one of the chairs at the kitchen table before sitting down. I waited for the both of us to get comfortable before I took a deep breath and started.

"I came to ask you a favor, a big favor."

"Are you in trouble Sam?"

"No." I lowered my voice, afraid that if I spoke at my normal tone that somehow Loretta or Katherine would hear. "Freddy, I want you to kill me."

* * *

 **Freddy's POV**

I was never one to be speechless, but I found I had no words for Sam's request. If the request alone wasn't enough to shock me, it was the fact that Sam must know I'm the murderer. I honestly can't be mad at her because she hasn't told the authorities and would have done so by now since it sounds like she has known for a while. But me? Kill her? I almost wanted to laugh, but she sounded so serious about it. I know her chronic pain has been bothering her lately. I can see the pain in those blue grey eyes. If her eyes didn't give it away, the few moments where I've heard her crying in our bathroom did. And I know if she's been crying because her blue grey eyes turned into a blue green afterwards. I looked into those very eyes now, desperate for relief. Thing is she didn't deserve to die at my hand. She's one of the few people I get along with in this insufferable town. She's been nothing but nice to me since Loretta hired her to babysit Katherine. She's the only one who really seems to listen to me.

"Now why would I do such a thing Sam?" I asked after staying silent for so long.

"Because I know what you have done." Sam's tone turned serious.

I had to stop myself from smirking because of her attempt to sound threatening. Let's see if she'll follow through.

"I found your room downstairs one day while I was playing hide and seek with Katherine."

"Is that so?" I leaned forward, resting my arms on the table. "And what exactly do you plan on doing if I don't grant you this favor?"

"Does that really matter? Doesn't the whole thing that the babysitter knows too much give you enough incentive to kill me?" Sam retorted.

"No. You know why?"

Sam shook her head.

"Because I don't think you would rat me out. You're too loyal to this family...to me. You're the first one who has genuinely cared. I can't kill you Sam."

"I can't take this pain anymore Freddy! Do you have any idea how exhausted I am? Do you have any idea what I go through just to get through the day? My only refuge is when I'm asleep, so I might as well be dead!" Tears ran down her face as she finished her little rant.

I cast my eyes downward at the table. It was hard to see her like this in her emotional state. I heard her get up from her chair and walk over to me before kneeling down beside my chair and placing one of her hands on mine.

"Please Freddy? I'm begging you, please!"

I swallowed hard before making eye contact with her. "No. I can't."

Sam looked down in defeat, but I grabbed her chin and made her look into my eyes.

"You're stronger than this." I told her as I wiped away a few tears with my thumb.

I stood up to help her off the floor as she wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Come here." I brought her in for a hug, one which caught her by surprise, but she returned it nonetheless.

* * *

Freddy's words hit me deep that night and I eventually crawled out of my dark space. I decided to fight the pain instead of being its bitch. I took one day at a time and continued to babysit Katherine, but it wasn't without Freddy asking me it I was alright before I went home each night.

Freddy eventually got caught. Among his victims was Loretta. Katherine was taken away, which put an end to my job. Freddy was released due to an unsigned search warrant, but that didn't stop the parents on Elm Street. They killed Freddy by burning him to death. Everyone thought that was the end of it. They were wrong.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading lovelies! Let me know what you think :3**


End file.
